


The Night Belongs to Lovers

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina goes looking for Batman, but finds more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 133
Collections: BruDick Week 2020





	The Night Belongs to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce/Dick Week Day 3. Prompt: PoV Outsider

Selina had been looking for Batman since she’d headed out that night. He hadn’t been in his usual haunts; she’d checked. No stalking Crime Alley. No skulking on top of Wayne Tower. No swooping down on the docks. Selina had been all over Gotham.

She was getting tired of it.

Finally, she spotted his car tucked into an alley. He was never far away from his ride, so Selina made herself comfortable on top of the car and waited.

And waited.

Until she got bored of waiting.

With a growl, she got up and climbed up the building beside her. Maybe she’d get a better view from up there.

She saw him immediately. He was two rooftops away, standing with his back to her. Selina smiled. He’d never see her coming. She crossed the rooftops with practiced ease. She landed silently on the roof he stood on. Carefully, she approached him.

Another shadow fell over the roof and she froze.

Nightwing.

She frowned and stepped back into the shadows, watching them. Batman’s posture shifted, softened. Nightwing was talking animatedly, but the wind took away his words. She saw Batman’s shoulders twitch in laughter. Then Nightwing came close to him and kissed him.

Oh. Well, that was unexpected.

Batman wrapped his cape around Nightwing. Nightwing rested his head on Batman’s shoulder. They stood there watching the sunrise.

Selina turned around and headed back down. Well, tonight hadn’t been a total loss. At least she knew where they stood now. Plus, Batman was busy. She could go get herself some jewelry, make up for her time.

Batman had his treasure, why shouldn’t she have hers?


End file.
